Advice from a friend
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: After being betrayed by Natalya at Money in the Bank, Becky Lynch goes to a local bar to calm herself. Before she does something stupid, a friend pulls her aside and gives her some advice. Randy Orton, Becky Lynch friendship fanfiction. One-Shot.


"Another shot of Bourbon please." Becky Lynch said to the bartender. The bartender reached over and filled her shot glass full of Jim Beam. Becky took the glass and drank the shot in one go.

"Another," she said. Tonight she wanted to get good and drunk. The Money in the Bank pay-per-view had just finished and once again, Becky had been turned on by someone she considered her friend. This time it was Natalya. They were in a tag team match against her ex-friend Charlotte and Dana Brookes. Becky was thrown into Natalya, costing them the match. After the match, Natalya attacked Becky out of anger.

This was getting ridiculous. First, Paige, then Charlotte and now Natalya. At first she thought it was the success that her friends were getting that made them change, but now Becky was starting to wonder if it was her. Was she the problem?

She had trained all her life to get to the biggest wrestling promotion in the world, the WWE. Now that she was here, it just seemed to be one thing after another. She was tired of being turned on. She was tired of always coming up short when she was competing for either the Diva's or the Women's Championship. She was just tired.

So she decided to get good and drunk tonight. She would figure out what to do next, tomorrow before Raw.

Before Becky could pick up her glass to drink her next shot, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She ignored it at first but the person kept doing it. Eventually she turned around.

"What?"

"Heeeey there," said a woman. Clearly she was drunk. "Sorrrrry you got your assss kicked twice in onnnne nightttt."

Becky just turned back around and continued drinking.

"I mmmmeann seriouslllllly. Whyyyy doess evverrryone turn onnn pooooor Beecky?"

Becky gripped onto her shot glass, trying her best to ignore her.

"It'ss like no one likes yooou"

The next thing Becky knew, she turned around, threw her shot glass on the ground and yelled, "Would you get lost?!"

The girl paused, before a stupid smile appeared on her face. "And who is going to mmmmake me?" she said. "Last time I cheeecked, Yoou had nooo frriends."

Becky lost her temper. She pulled back her fist to punch the girl's lights outs. Before her fist could connect with her face however, someone caught her arm. The next thing she knew, she was getting pulled out of the bar by someone.

"Hey let go of me!" Becky yelled as she tried to get out of the person's grip. He just kept dragging her.

When they were out of the bar, the person stopped walking. He turned around, not letting go of her arm and said, "What were you thinking?!"

Becky instantly recognised the man's voice. She looked up to see one of the top guys in the WWE. The Viper, Randy Orton. They hadn't really spoken since last year, when Randy got injured. Before that, they got along really well. Her, Randy and Sheamus use to go out drinking. Randy was one of the few people in the WWE that could keep up with the two Irish people when it came to drinking.

Becky pulled her arm out of Randy's grip. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He wasn't supposed to return yet as far as she knew.

"I am one of the veterans in this company." Randy said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "I had to be here and set an example for the younger guys. Especially at the 'Biggest Money in the Bank pay-per-view ever'"

 _'So that's why.'_ She thought to herself. She must have missed him backstage.

"Well, see ya." Becky said as she turned to leave. Randy however, put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving.

"We are not done." he said. "You are going to explain to me why you nearly attacked a non-wrestler."

Becky turned her head around and replied, "That girl was getting in my face. I just wanted her to leave me alone."

Randy paused. "Are you drunk?" he asked.

Becky rolled her eyes. "Please," she said. "You know it takes more than a few shot to even get me tipsy."

Randy Orton sighed. "Well if you aren't drunk, you're stupid."

Becky angrily swatted Randy's arm from her shoulder and turned fully around to face him. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." he said. "We are part of a public company. You can't just go hitting fans. Titus got suspended for grabbing the bosses arm. How much trouble do you think you will be in for punching a fan, in public, while they were drunk?"

Becky was about to say something but stopped herself when she realised Randy was right. "I'm sorry. You're right, I wasn't thinking. It's just…" she paused. "I am really frustrated."

"About what?" he asked. Becky paused, not sure whether to answer.

Randy took hold of Becky's hand and said, "I am sure you don't want to tell me here. Come on. Let's go to the hotel and we can discuss It." he then started walking them to the hotel where all the superstars were staying.

* * *

Becky used her key card to open the door to her room and she and Randy walked right in. Once in, Randy turned to face her and said, "So what is the problem?"

Becky let out a breath. She might as well tell Randy. It's not like he is going to betray her to get further in the woman's division. "I am just sick of being turned on by everyone."

Randy paused for a minute before saying, "That's right. Natalya turned on you tonight, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Becky said in frustration. "It keeps happening. I start to trust someone and they end up turning on me. Worse, it knocks me down in the division as well. I keep having to claw my way back up. I just don't understand. Is it me? Am I the problem?" Becky ran a hand through her hair.

"Becky." Randy said. Becky looked up at Randy, who then flicked her on her forehead.

"Ow." She said, rubbing her head.

"You need to wake up!" Randy said a little louder then Becky expected, catching her off guard. "Your problem is that you keep trusting people. You know when was the last time I trusted someone? It was when I was in Evolution. I trusted Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista like they were brothers and when I made it to the top, they turned on me. Ever since then I have trusted no one."

"But you have teamed with people since then haven't you?" Becky said sounding annoyed. "You can't tell me you haven't trusted people since then."

"yes I can." Randy said, matter of factually. "No matter what alliance I have made, whether it was Edge, Legacy or The Authority, I never trusted them. I allied myself with them but there is a big difference between that and trusting someone."

Becky just stood there, letting Randy's words sink in. "What should I do then?"

Randy smiled. "No more second chances. One strike and someone is out with you. Make sure you look out for number one. You understand?"

Becky smiled. "Yeah, thanks Randy."

"No problem." Randy said as he ruffled her hair. "Now get some sleep. Hopefully tomorrow, nothing will come out about you nearly punching a fan and you can show up to work as normal." With that, Randy turned around and left the room.

Becky decided to take Randy's advice and go to bed. She also decided to listen to the other piece of advice he gave her. She would make sure not to let her guard down again.


End file.
